Trapped Chronicles:Jess
by Burton Lover 4ever
Summary: When I have a dream involving 9, I realize it's not a dream at all. Now I have to survive the dangers of this world in order to return home. Redoing this story. Rated T for violence and character death. Completed.
1. A Freaky Nightmare

I got this idea after reading one of my friends stories. Disclaimer: I do not own 9. If I did, I would be making a sequel and none of them would've died. Lol. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

''Man, I love that movie." I said as I finished watching 9 for the umpteenth time. (AN:I actually have seen the film a million times!)

"Finally, it's over!" My older sister complained. She hated 9 as much as I loved it. "Can we watch Goblet of Fire now?"

I sighed. Even though I loved Harry Potter, I was still a bit afraid of it. "Alright, but I'm watching it in there." I pointed to the bottom of the stairs. She shrugged and put it in. I went over to the stairs and watched the movie from there. It was a while after my sister started the movie I started becoming very tired. I grabbed a pillow that I kept under there, put my head on it, and soon fell asleep.

__

I got up to realize I was in an old building. I figured out that it was some sort of factory. But why was I dreaming about a factory? I soon heard a strange noise from behind some rubble. It was almost like a scream. Then I heard another one. More like a growl. I looked behind the rubble to see what it was. I saw 9, 5, and 2 being backed up into some trash and other stuff. And guess who was after them? The Beast.

(AN:It's originally the cat beast, but I'm used to calling it this.) _I wanted to go over there and help, even though I knew 7 was a _way _better fighter than I was, but I went over anyway, to distract it from the others. I quickly picked up a rock as I ran to them. I threw it at the Beast, and it turned it's head in my direction. As soon as it saw me, it ran over to me, ready to try and kill me, but it was all worth it. All of a sudden, everything went dark, and the last thing I saw was a claw falling quickly towards me._

I screamed as I got up. My sister was in the little curtain doorway, looking unamused. "Come on, Jess. Dinner's ready." After that nightmare, dinner sounded pretty good. When we went upstairs, I told my parents about the nightmare.

"Wow, sounds like you had quite an adventure, Jess." My dad said after I told them.

''Oh, I did." My sister thought I should've just let it go on like it was supposed to. "No way! What's the fun in that?" She just shrugged again.

That night, I managed to calm down after that dream. I didn't even bother putting my p.j.s on. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

__

Everything was really dark. No, I mean, litterally. I was uncouncious at the time. I heard a voice. "Is she okay?" Sounded like a girl's. I started to open my eyes. "Wait! She's waking up."

Once I did, I saw 9, 7, 5, and 2 staring down at me. 5 seemed relieved that I was still alive. "Where am I? What happened?" I asked. I already knew what happened. I just wanted to make sure.

"You were trying to distract the Beast. If it weren't for 7, it probably would have killed you." 5 told me, pointing at the decapitated Beast.

"Whoa. Wait, what's gonna happen when I wake up?" They looked at me confused. "T-this _is _a dream, isn't it?" I pinched myself to make sure. "That's weird." I was really freaked out. This was one dream I was not gonna wake up from.

* * *

Well, here we are! Please read and review!


	2. The Awakening

Yay! I got reviews! Lol. Thnx guys! Anywayz, I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

''What makes you think this is a dream?" 7 asked me. I was surprised she knew what a dream is!

"Maybe because, the last thing I remember was that I went to sleep in my bed." While we were discussing the matter, none of us noticed 9 activating the tailsman, that is, until 2 turned around.

"Wait!" 2 ran over to him. "What are you doing? We don't know what it is.'' The tailsman activated, and 2 pushed 9 out of the way, letting it kill him. In a few seconds, 2 fell on the ground, lifeless.

"No! 2!" 5 yelled. Me, 7, and 5 ran over to him.

All of a sudden, a red light started glowing from-whatever 9 awakened. The four of us started to run until we can to a bottomless pit. From the corner of my eye I could see the Machine sorta tear the cloth of itself. 5 was preparing his crossbow, when 7 got an idea. she grabbed the crossbow, aimed it at a ledge and fired, succeeding. She pulled us to her.

"Jump!" She yelled. Turned out, the ledge was a switch, and 9, 5, and I fell onto a conveyor belt, not knowing where 7 went. The belt started, and a bunch of things started popping out of doors and stuff, so we just ran for our lives, until 9 pushed me and 5 out of the way, and we all fell off the belt.

"Hurry! Quick!" 5 motioned for us to run, and the Machine destroyed a tunnel we were going through. As it was searching for us, we were hiding behind a gear, hoping it wouldn't find us. A few seconds later, we heard a _clink_ that seemed to lead the Machine away from us. Suddenly, 7 appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you waiting for?" We started running towards a large pipe. The Machine was right on our tails, nearly grabbing 9, and it started sorta crushing the pipe, which caused 5 and 9 to almost slide out. Luckily, we managed to escape, and we hid behind some rubble. I noticed that somehow I cut my knee. I found some ribbon and bandaged it up.

"I knew we shouldn't of come. Why? Why would you do that?'' 5 grabbed 9 by the shoulders asking the question.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry.'' 5 seemed to calm down a bit. "I'm sorry." 9 turned to 7.

"What were you thinking?" I saw 9's little guilty face, and decided to stand up for him.

"Hey, he didn't know. Besides, any one of us could've done it, right?" 7 nodded. Suddenly, we heard the factory start back up.

"What is going to do?" 5 asked.

"I know where we can find answers." 7 said. She put down her Skullmet and ran off. 5 looked a bit angrily at 9, and ran off with her. 9 and I looked back at the factory, then at each other.

"Come on. We're gonna fall behind." I held my hand out to 9. He grabbed it, and I helped him up, and we went to catch up with 5 and 7.

* * *

Well, here we are! Please read and review


	3. Looking For Answers

Thnx guys for the reviews! Anywayz, from now on, I'm going to answer questions in a review. Just letting you know. Btw, sorry about not putting that she's their size in the last chapters. And for the confusion about it. Lol. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

We were all silent for a while, when I remembered that they didn't really know who I was. So I decided to let them know. "You know, I haven't really introduced myself. I'm Jess." 7 turned around.

"Nice to meet you, Jess. I suspect you already know who we are.'' I nodded. 7 pointed toward a building that was somewhat still intact. "It's right there."

We went inside. 9 stopped at some sort of mural. He lit up his staff and shined it on the mural. It showed a nice peaceful town, like it was before the war. "Is this what it was like?" He asked me and 5.

"Keep up." We heard 7's echo. When we got there, we heard a little clatter, and saw the twins, 3 and 4.

"They've been here? The whole time?" 5 laughed.

"Twins." 9 said. They hid behind 5 and 7 when they saw us.

"They've been hiding here. Lost in the past. Looking for answers." They started cataloguing me for a little bit, then went over to 9. "They're cataloguing." 7 told us. I couldn't help but giggle. "We need your help." 7 said to the twins. "We awakened something."

"No. _I _awakened something. Something terrible." 9 said. The twins flickered to each other. Then they ran over to the book. They turned to a certain page. "That's it!"

There was a picture of the Machine. The twins pulled a rope that was in the center of the book. A little contraption appeared. We climbed on it, and 3 pulled a switch that was a fork. It started moving like an elevator. "Did you guys make this?" I asked them. They nodded. "Wow."

Once we were on the top floor, 3 stopped the elevator. 3 and 4 held up an old newspaper article. The headline said "Lead Scientist creates BRAIN." 4 showed a little clip.

__

Today, the Chancellor presented the latest advancement of technology wizardry to the public. "Comrades! Today dawns a new era! Let us praise this new technology. Welcome to the age of the Machine! It will create new machines in its own image! Machines of peace that will usher in a glorious new era of wealth and prosperity for the state!" 'WAR DECLARED!' 'MACHINES TURN AGAINST US!' "Residents are advised to pause for a public address." "Science has turned its sinister hands against us. People of our mighty state, join me in repelling the iron fist of the Machine."

4 sorta shorted out for a second. "But, the thing that woke it. It was round and imprinted with strange shapes." 3 and 4 had no idea what 9 was talking about. "The shapes corresponded. It fit perfectly into the Machine. As if it were made for it." He drew the Tailsman.

"That's what 6 always draws!" 5 said once 9 drew it.

"6?'' I asked.

"2 collected his drawings. He was always studying them."

"I have to see them." 9 said.

7 disagreed. "What? Go back to 1? So he can lock us away while this nightmare awakens?' She pulled down her skullmet. "Never." And with that she ran off.

I knew exactly what was going to happen, and I wanted to help. By the time I made my decision, 5 and 9 were already at the bottom floor. "Wait!" I tried doing what 7 did. I know, stupid, right? Well, I slipped off on the way down, but I caught my self before I fell. "I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?" 5 asked me.

I knew why. Because of 1. I nodded. "Yes." The three of us ran off to the chapel.

* * *

Well, here we are! Just to let you guys know, I might not be able to update this weekend, because of my birthday. But I will try to! Please read and review!


	4. Guided By Fear

Thnx guys for the reviews! Anywayz, my b-day's tomorrow! Can't wait! I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

Once we got back to the chapel, we snuck into 2's room I believe. "Alright, where'd he put them? Uh, they're here somewhere. Here, here. Here they are." 5 had found one of the pictures that 6 drew. "Right?" 9 turned on his light staff, and looked at the drawing.

Just then, 8 had picked up 5 and 9. He laughed menicantly. "Leave them alone." I had to help them.

8 looked at me confused. "Whoever you are, 1 might want to speak to you." I nodded as 8 led us to the Throne Room.

"Should I have a bad feeling about this, 5?" I asked. He nodded. "Gulp." I said.

1 noticed me as soon as we walked into the room. "Who is this?" I stared stammering. "Speak child!"

"I'm Jess." I suddenly lost my courage, and I freaking hated the guy! I started to hate this dream.

As I was sorta dazed out about it, I heard 1 yell "You awakened _what? _You fools! I warned you!"

8 butted in. "He warned you."

"Now you've put us all in unimaginable peril. And, may I ask, did you manage to save 2? Of course not! By following this witless folly, you've endangered everything we've worked for!"

Right then I saw that 9 was getting a little ticked. "But why was 2 sent out to begin with?"

"_I _sent him! To scout!"

"That doesn't make any sense! You don't send the _oldest _out to-" I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. It seemed to work, because I saw his facial expression change. "Look, we need to figure out what's going on."

We heard something fall over, and 6 came out, holding a drawing of the Tailsman. "The source. The source." He held it up to 9. "Go back, to the source."

"This is it. This is what awakened the Machine. What do you know about this?"

1 slammed his staff. "Ah, you can't be trusted. I won't allow you to endanger us further. Subjugate them!"

8 looked mixed up. "Sub what?"

"Oh, you illiterate cretin. Take their belongings!"

8 snatched the drawing from 9 and was trying to shake 5 bag off of him. "Hey!" 8 pushed 9 out of the way, making him fall into a chess piece, which fell into oblivion. "You're nothing but a c_oward_."

8 dropped 5 and walked over to 9. I ran over to back him up (AN:9, not 8.), but 1 went in front of 8. "How dare you challenge me. _I_ who kept everyone safe, all these years. Ever since you got here, everything has been unraveling. You're a curse, a _fool_! Guided by pointless queries."

"And _you_, are a blind man. Guided by fear!"

We saw something fly past the window. "Sometimes, fear, is the appropriate response."

9 and I looked up, and ran out of the way, as well as the others. "Oh, shi-talking mushrooms." I said. Because right in front of us was the Winged Beast!

* * *

Whew! I'm done! With this chapter at least. I had fun writing this chapter. I also used Carmen's funny line from the Spy Kids movies. Please read and review!


	5. The Winged Beast

Thnx guys for the reviews! I am _finally_13! Yes! Lol. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

I hadn't been more scared in my life-no, wait. The Machine was scarier. The Winged Beast was sorta stalking toward us, until it turned its head. I could see 1 out the corner of my eye. The creature was headed toward him. 8 ran over to it, and all I could think was ''_8, you idiot._"

It knocked 8 down, and 1 moved a picture of the Beast, revealing a hole in the wall. "Quick!" 8 hesitated for a sec, but then ran off after 1.

5, 6, 9, and I ran toward the bucket evelvator. The Winged Beast tripped 9 with its claw. "9!" 5 said. 6 and I were already inside.

"Go!" 9 yelled. 5 pulled the rope and took us down. I looked up and I saw 9 sliding down on it. He fell into the elevator. Unfortunately for us, it cut the rope, and we plummeted down.

The bucket hit against a stair, and me and 9 fell out. I tumbled out of the window and was dangling on the ledge. 9 saw me as soon as he came out. He held out his hand to me. "Jess, don't let go!"

I got a little mad. "Why on _earth _would I let go?" My left hand gave up. I grabbed 9's hand with my free hand, and he pulled me up. "Thanks. I owe you one."

We ran over to a different ledge, the kind you would find a gargoyle on. The Winged Beast flew right threw the stained-glass window. 9 turned his head and saw 1 and 8 not far below.

Once we reached them, 1 was holding on to a piece of the roof for dear life, and 8 was nowhere to be seen. "Come on!" I heard 9 yell.

The Winged Beast was flying to us, preparing a weapon. 9 jumped down for some reason. Then I remembered his idea and helped out. The creature was blinded by the reflection of the light and misfired. But it did get pulled back.

We ran to get away(AN:I'm just saying this because I'm not comfortable with the original thing.). Once we fell, 8 caught 9 and 1, while I sorta caught myself. The Winged Beast drew back its weapon.

Just then, 7 came out of nowhere and started running toward the creature, but was backfired. She crashed up against the wall. "Let me try that again." She tried again, and the Winged Beast fired its weapon at her. It shot into her leg, and she crashed back into the wall. It was pulling her toward it.

9 pushed past 8, grabbed 7, and put her spear into the ground so it couldn't get them. "The cable! Cut it!" 8 ran over and cut it. The rope flew over to a fan and got stuck. The floor turned into another wall.

7 and I were holding onto her spear, 9 held onto the needle that was still in 7. He was holding onto 1's staff,which 1 was holding onto. All of a sudden, the fan started working. I figured 5 and 6 reactivated it. The Winged Beast was being drawn to it, but flew up and grabbed 1's cape.

"Your cape!" 9 yelled. "Let it go!"

"I can't." 1 said. I was thinking, "_You care about your stupid cape more than your life?_" He always confused me.

"Do it now!" 9 said. 1 let go of it, and the Winged Beast fell toward the fan, destroyed.

"Well, you owe me a cape." 1 said as he climbed up us. 9 looked up at me. I shrugged. He giggled quietly.

Once we were all out of the chapel, I helped 9 carry 7 over to the library. "At least that's over."

"Yeah." 9 replied.

"He's always like that, you two." 7 said. She must've known what we were sorta talking about. We all laughed at this. Using my free hand, I took out a photo from my pocket. I just remembered that I had it with me.

"What's that?" 9 asked me.

"It's a picture of my family." I handed it over to him. "The two in the back are my parents, the black haired girl with the red highlights is my older sister. And the other girl is me." A tear started falling from my eye.

"Don't worry. You'll return home soon." 7 added with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks, 7." But wasn't really sure. _Would_ I ever go home?

* * *

O.k. I'm done with this chapter. I don't really like how this came out. But oh, well. Lol. Oh, and I don't own 'Don't let go.' 'Why on _earth_ would I let go?' That belongs to icarly. Please read and review!


	6. Dark Science

Thnx guys for the reviews! I'm already working on the sequel. I'll post it as soon as I'm done with this story! I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

It didn't take that long to get to the Library. Once we were inside, 9 and I set 7 down on an old book. 5 got started almost instantly sewing the hole that the needle caused.

9 looked up at the night sky, seeming worried. "There will be more, won't there?"

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "And we'll be ready for them. Right?" I turned to 5 and 7. 7 nodded.

"It's not safe here. Stand lookout." 1 ordered 8. "I'll search out a _safer_ retreat." He looked threatening at 9.

I scoffed as he left. "O.k., where's a rock?" 9 couldn't help but laugh. "I'm kinda serious."

9 bent down and untied the ribbon around my knee. There was barely any blood on it. It was also large enough to make a headband. I tied it around my head, leaving enough of it to tie into a ponytail holder. I put it underneath my hair, and tied the rest of the ribbon around it.

"Hm. Impressive." 7 said.

"Thanks."

Just then, 3 and 4 came out and 4 showed the drawing of the Talisman 9 drew. The lead us over to a strange book. They opened it, and it showed a picture of someone giving up his soul to what looked like a stitchpunk. 6 put up his drawing.

"What-what is it?" 9 asked.

"The source."

"The thing that woke the Machine."

"Go back. Go back."

"Back to where?''

Just then, 1 came in. "Dark science. What good does this useless rubbish do us? Forget it!"

"You know something. What do you know?"

"I know enough to leave their ancient evils to molder. Look what they've left us with."

"Hey!" I was always offended by that statement.

"Leave it be, I say! But you! Always asking questions. So many pointless questions. Probing! Pushing! Like 2! He always had to know," He ripped one of the pages. "too much!"

"Jess and I were right. You did send him out to die!"

"He was old. He was _weak_! Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of many."

"You coward!" 7 was ready to kill 1. The twins hid behind me and 5.

"7!" 9 said. She looked back at us and ran off.

"Your path takes us to catastrophe." 1 said to 9 as he walked away.

He looked at us, then at 6's drawing. "We have to go back."

5 was confused. "Back? Where?"

"To the first room. Where I woke."

* * *

Alright. It is done! The chapter at least. Lol. Please read and review!


	7. Jess Confesses

Thnx guys for the reviews! This chapter is like a brother-sister moment between 9 and Jess. I need to take a break from all the danger. Lol. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

I wandered out of the area and looked up at the night sky. Near the moon, I saw two stars next to each other. They reminded me of Ray and Evangeline from The Princess and The Frog (AN:which I don't own either). I wanted to ask them for help, but I knew the others would think I was being silly talking to stars.

I turned to see if anyone was coming. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I looked up at the stars. "Please help me. I'm confused. I don't know why I'm even here." And that's all I had to say. I walked over to something that looked like a piece from a mirror. I was still the same me, same blond hair, same blue eyes.

It didn't take long to see something appear from behind me. "AH!" I screamed as I turned around. I was relieved to see that it was only 9. "God, 9. You trying to freak me out or something?"

"Sorry. We were just wondering where you were."

"I were here." We laughed at this.

"Are you okay?" For some reason I looked worried to him. I honestly was.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine." I lied. He looked at me in disbelief.

''Don't lie. I know there's something wrong." '_Dang it, 9. You always do that._" I thought.

"Alright, if I tell you something, promise you won't be mad?"

"Of course not." I had to tell him that I knew everything about this. But how could I do it without sounding crazy?

"O.k. The truth is... I knew what the Talisman was going to do. I should've told you guys earlier. I'm sorry." I threw my head down in shame.

"Look. We've both made mistakes. What's passed is passed. Perhaps some good has come of all this, and it's brought us all together." He put a hand on my shoulder as he said this. I turned and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Now, let's go join the others." The ribbon came lose as I got up.

"Oh, well. I'm never good at that anyway." My hair was a mess. 9 laughed a bit. I turned to him. He pretended to clear his throat. I looked at my hair, and laughed. He laughed as well. After I shook it back to normal, we returned to where the others were. I looked up at the two stars and smiled, for they were shining brighter then they were before.

"Come on, Jess!" I ran to catch up with 9, knowing that everything would be alright.

* * *

Ok, I'm done with this chapter. Just to let you let you know, this chapter is based off of the deleted scene "Taking The Offensive". Please read and review!


	8. Seamstress Attack

Thnx guys for the reviews! Alright. My break from the danger's over. Lol. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

9 and I returned to the group. The twins ran up to me, as if I was gone for weeks. I looked at 5. He just shrugged. They then broke away from me and went back over to 6.

"NO!" We heard 1 scream. 5, 9, and I ran off to him.

"Find her!" 9 said to the twins as we left.

As soon as we found 1, the Seamstress was there as well. She (An:Yes, the Seamstress is a girl.) tried to blind us with 2. 9 and I turned away. 5, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. "Don't look in the eyes!" 9 said as he tried to turn 5 away.

Just then, something came out of nowhere and stopped the Seamstress. She turned her head, and 7 came out, dodging her attacks before cutting 2 from the Seamstress. "5!" 9 said, trying to snap 5 out of it. He took a knife from his bag, and tried to cut 1 free. The Seamstress noticed him, and knocked him off. 7 tried to attack her head-on, but she grabbed 7. 9 finally cut 1 free. I had to do something. The Seamstress had 7! I was tryingto find a rock or something to throw at her, when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Wanna help?" 5 had snapped out of his daze and offered his crossbow. I aimmed right at the Seamstress's eye, and 5 fired the arrow, it susessfully hittingher eye. 9 turned to see us. I pointed to the Seamstress, who was taking off with 7.

"7!"

"9!" 9 ran after them, grabbing onto her tail before being dragged into the unknown. I picked up the knife and cut the rope off of 1, who woke up to see 2 dead in front of him. He pushed himself back and took the rope off himself.

"We have to go after them!" 9 said running back in.

"What? 8, where-where's 8?" 1 looked around.

"That _thing _has them! It's taking them back to the Machine!"

I gasped, horrified. "Then it's too late."

"_What_?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"We-we have to get out of here! We must try to find another safe place!"

"No more hiding! We're going after them! _All _of us." 9 protested.

"Need I remind you of the outcome of your _last _heroic venture?" 1 asked, pointing to 2.

9 walked over to 2's dead body. "I can't let this happen to them." He looked up at 5. He nodded. 9 then looked over at me, and I nodded as well.

The twins, 5, 6, 9, and I set 2 down by a stream. 9 put 2's hands on his chest. 5 quietly sighed and put the coin that was originally on 1's hat on 2's eyes. 9 then pushed him out into the water. Once he was out of sight, we prepared ourselves and set out to the Factory.

Once we got there, we hid ourselves from the flying machines(AN:I forget what their called). Once we were certain that they wern't looking, we pushed the cardboard we were hiding behind out of the way. 5, 9, and I peered out.

"I'm going in." 9 told us.

"We're coming with you." 5 said, stopping him.

"No. I need you here. If I don't make it back, destroy it.'' He then ran off.

"Wait. How?" But 9 was out of sight.

"So then, what is it?" 1 asked a few minutes later. "What's your brilliant scheme?"

5 turned, smiling, took a match out of his bag, and said, "We'll need a full barrel."

* * *

Dang, that was long! But it was worth it. Sorry if I made any spelling mistakes. The Spell Check's being dumb right now. Please read and review!


	9. Going Back

Thnx guys for the reviews! I've also put up a special peak of the sequel. But I don't have a name for it yet. If you have a suggestion, read it first, then send it in a review. It doesn't matter which story you send it to. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as we found a barrel of oil, we set it at the end of the tunnel. 5 looked inside. "Where are they?"

1 didn't have anymore time to wait for them. "It's been too long. We have to do it _now_!" He tried to grab the match, but 5 pulled back.

"No, they need more time!" One of the flying machines shone on us. 5 fired his crossbow at it. "Help me pull it down." It sounded its alarm, and tried to take 5 with it. 6 and the twins held onto him, but were dragged as well.

I looked at the rope, and nudged 1. "I've got an idea." I pointed to the rope, then to a loose part of the barrel. 1 understood. I pulled the rope to keep the machine from escaping. 1 grabbed the end of it and tied it around the loose part of the barrel. Luckily, the plan worked, and they fell off the rope.

In a few seconds, 1 and I saw 9 and 7 coming in the tunnel. "They're coming. They're coming!"

"Help! Help." 1 grabbed the match from 5 and lit it. ''No! Not yet!" He tried grabbing it from 1.

"Let go you fool!"

"5!" 5 turned around. 9 and 7 were halfway out. "We're coming!"

"Now!" 5 lit the oil with the match, and we pushed it in. Unfortunately, we forgot we tied the flying machine to it, and we moved out of the way.

Soon 9 and 7 were out safely. Then, we heard explosions coming from inside the Factory and ran away from it. Once we were far from it, we watched as the Factory burned to the ground.

"Hm. Good riddance." 1 said.

"It's done." 5 said. I nodded. But I was the only one who knew it wasn't over.

* * *

OK, first I did a long chapter, now a short one. Lol. Please read and review!


	10. Danger Returns

Thnx guys for the reviews! I've only got 6 more days till school starts, so I'll put up as many chapters as I can till then. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

3 and 4 had found an old record player. They turned the needle onto the record and "Over The Rainbow" played. I hummed along as it played.

"You know this?" 7 asked me as we climbed onto the player.

"Yeah. I used to sing it all the time when I was little." (AN: This was actually my favorite song when I was little. I was surprised when I heard it in the movie the first time.)

We watched as 5 picked up 6 by surprise. 7 laughed as if it was the first time she laughed in a long time. 4 appeared behind us on the crank and flashed their eyes.(AN:Lots of people have different opinions on their genders, so I'm just saying they.) 7 flinched for a second, then just sat there. Then both the twins did it again. 7 lowered her skullmet, and when they did it a third time, she scared them off the crank. We looked down and saw 9 laughing a little. Then he got on the crank and did a little cool look at 7 before he slipped off. I laughed as 7 and I helped him up.

"SOUND." 6 echoed. The three of us couldn't help but laugh.

7 put her arm around 9. "Thank you." We were silent for a while, then I sighed. "What's wrong?" 7 asked.

"I've been thinking, about if I ever go home."

"What about it?" 9 asked.

"Well, what if I never see you guys again?" 9 looked worried when I said this. "Sorry. I should just shut up." I jumped down. 9 had followed me.

He stopped me. "What makes you think you'll never see us again?" I turned around. This time I was _certain_ 9 was worried.

''Well, what if this _is _really a dream? I have different ones every time. Never one dream twice." 9 looked around. Something caught his eye, and he walked over to it. It was a blue heart necklace with different colored swirls on it, about the perfect size for a little doll.

He dusted it off and put it around my neck saying,"Well, you should enjoy it while you can." I smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you guys when I wake up." We walked back over to the others.

You would _think_ everything would be going well, and it was, before we heard 5 screaming, "The Machine! Everybody! The Machine! Run away!" Just our luck, the Machine was still alive. But that didn't really matter. It grabbed 5 and was pulling him towards it.

"NO! NO!" 9 yelled, running to them.

''9, wait!." I said as I ran after him.

1 held us back. "There's nothing we can do!" He said.

We watched helplessly as the Machine powered down, activated the Talisman, and killed 5. The Machine reactivated, and we saw 5 in its eye.

"They-they're-they're trapped!" 6 said.

"To the bridge!" 1 yelled, as we made a run for it.

* * *

Man, I wanna start posting the sequel, but if I did, this story would be spoiled. Please read and review!


	11. We Have To Find The Source

Thnx guys for the reviews! I've decided to put up another little part of the sequel. I'll put up a new poll for what you wanna see. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

We reached the bridge, but we weren't alone. The Machine was right behind us. 6 tried running towards it, but 9 held him back.

"No! They're trapped! They're trapped inside!"

"6, come on!" 7 and 9 dragged him off.

"Get off the bridge." 7 told them. 1 and the twins were already on the other side. I was about at the center of the bridge.

The Machine attacked them, missed, and ended up attacking thew bridge instead. I held on to one of the ropes to keep from falling off. It started falling, but it grabbed a part of the bridge. 7 ran over and tried to use her spear to pull up a loose bolt that was attached to it.

"No! Stop! You mustn't destroy it!" 6 yelled.

"Get away, 6!" 7 said, sounding like she didn't want him to get hurt by the Machine. 9 ran to him. "You mustn't destroy it! Don't destroy it. They're trapped. They're inside. They're inside!"

7 managed to pull up the bolt, and let the Machine fall. It grabbed 6 while this happened. The bridge started to collapse.

"Run!" 7 yelled. We ran off the bridge, jumped, and landed on the other side.

"Go back! To the first room! He'll show you! The source." 6 told us. 7 and I looked away while the Machine sealed 6's fate.

After a moment, 1 decided to speak. "It must be destroyed."

"No. No, we can't. Didn't you hear him? They're trapped inside. We can still save them."

7 was confused. "What? How?"

"We have to find the source. It holds the answer."

"We need to destroy it.''

"But there's still a chance!" The Machine was trying to break itself free.

"We're out of time."

"9. They're gone."

9 looked at the two in disbelief. "You're wrong." And with that, he ran off.

"9!" 7 called after him.

"Let him go." 1 told her.

I thought about going after 9. "Jess...?"

I sighed and said softly, "I'm sorry.'' and ran off after him.

I searched throughout the Emptiness for him, until I found him a few minutes later by the old record player, knelt down by 5's dead body. I sighed and walked over to him.

"9?'' He was silent. "Are you okay?" Still no answer. I started to walk away.

"Why are _you _here?" He still seemed mad. I turned around.

"Why wouldn't I?" He stood up and looked at me.

"Cause you don't believe 6 and I. You don't think they're trapped in the Machine." I looked at him weird.

"That's the _opposite _of why I'm here! Besides, I still owed you." He was still upset. "Look, just calm down, ok?"

He sighed and said, "Sorry. I just-"

"I know." He smiled. I smiled back. "Let's go."

* * *

This chapter was pretty tough to write for some reason. idk why. Oh, well. Lol. Please read and review!


	12. Knowing The Truth

Thnx guys for the reviews! Whoa, I'm almost done with the story! 2 chapters left! I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

It didn't take long for us to get to the first room. But when we did, it looked familiar to me for some reason. And, no, not for the reason you think.

9 scanned the room, and saw a blueprint of the BRAIN that was the center of the Machine. He also saw one of himself, and ran over to it. He was reaching for it, but the wind blew it away, revealing a small box. 9 pulled it out, and we opened it. It was like a movie projector, showing a image of the Scientist.

"_Greetings, 9. It had such promise, my great Machine. It was meant to be an instrument of progress. Of creation. That was the agreement our Chancellor failed to honor. But the fault was hardly his alone to bear. The Machine was born purely of my intellect, which I now know, was not enough. My creation was hopelessly flawed and indeed dangerous, for it lacked the human soul, and could be easily corrupted by those who controlled it. That is why I'm making each of you. You're all that's left of humanity. You, are all the pieces of my soul. Together, you and this device shall protect the future. Look closely, and remember what you see._" And with that, the clip was done. 9 pulled a blueprint from the dead Scientist's face.

After a while, I said, "So, what's the plan?"

"Simple. I have to lure the Machine to me. You and the others will remove the Talisman, enter the sequence, and free the others."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No, it'll kill you."

"Then I'll have paid for my mistake."

"You're insane. But if you wanna do this, I won't stop you." He nodded and we set out to find the others.

It seemed like we were looking for them for hours. Soon, we heard an explosion coming from the northwest. Once we got close enough, we saw that it was 1, 7, and the twins. The were trying to destroy the Machine.

"We now know the truth!" 9 yelled as we ran towards them. "The Scientist! It's the Scientist. _He's_ the Source. He gave us his soul." 7 was confused. "We are him."

"Load the cannon!"

"Stop! You'll destroy the Talisman!" The Machine was right in front of us.

"It's too late!" 1 pulled the lever and shot the cannon at it. We jumped down and ran.

9 soon found a safe hiding spot. "Quick. Quick, get in." Once we were all inside, 9 explained his plan. "We need to take the Talisman from the Machine. It can be used against it. I'll lure it to me, and then you'll have a chance."

"No. 9, don't do this. What if you're wrong?''

"I'll show you how to use it. It'll be okay." He drew the Talisman in the dirt. "This is the sequence. (AN:Am I the only one who notices 9 does the _wrong _sequence at that part?) Just then, the Machine attacked. Once again, we ran for it. It must've had a flamethrower, because a trail of fire was behind us. At the end, it set off some sort of bomb, and an explosion came out. 9 got up by he Machine.

"No!" 7 and I ran towards 9. "Please. We can't do this without you."

"They all died because of me. I started this, and now I need to finish it." He ran off in front of it.

"I can't watch." 7 said. She looked away. My hand enclosed around the necklace. I couldn't believe it was really happening. Without even knowing it, 1 pushed 9 out of the way, letting it kill him instead.

"7, look!" She saw what was happening.

9 safely pulled out the Talisman, activated it, and brought the souls inside it. And with that, the Machine was destroyed. we tried to reach 9, but the twins held us back. While trying to reach us, a part of the Machine fell in front of him. We resisted their grasp. We searched all over for him. 7 saw him under a cable. She pulled it off him, and gasped at the sight.

"Oh my god." I put my hand lightly on his chest. He wasn't breathing. Chocked up, I gave the sad news. "He's gone." I was just about to start sobbing when I heard 9 wake up.

7 hugged him, glad to know he was still alive. "You did it."

"No. I didn't. Not yet."

* * *

...Saddest...chapter...EVER! Lol. ^^' Please read and review!


	13. Releasing The Souls And Going Home

Thnx guys for the reviews! I finally have a completed story that's not a one-shot! lol. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

We built a grave for the others. 9 looked sadly at 5's, then at us. He activated the Talisman, which dropped from his hand and onto the ground, opening. Out of it first came 8, who smiled at us. 6 appeared and waved to us. 7 and the twins waved back. Then 6 led 8 to his part of the grave, and then went over to his. 2 came out next, along with 5, the two 9 seemed delighted to see most. 2 out his hand on 5's shoulder, and walked to his part. 1 appeared last. He smiled at 9 and walked to his part. 1, 2, 6, and 8 started going up in the air. 5 turned to us. 9 nodded, and 5 followed them.

"They're free now." 7 said. Just then, it started raining. The stitchpunks seemed amazed at it. I felt something on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

"Mom. Dad." I looked at my sister with a teasing look. "Sis."

"Go." 7 said.

"But what about you guys?"

"We'll be fine." 9 told me.

I hugged them both. "I'll miss you guys."

They returned the hug. "We'll miss you too." 7 said. I then hugged the twins, who were sad to see me go.

"I'm _never _gonna forget you guys." I walked over to my family and waved goodbye before everything grew dark.

I woke up instantly. I was half relived and half upset. I was home. My mom came in. "Morning, Jess."

I yawned. "Morning, mom." I got out of bed.

"Goodness. What happened to your knee?" I looked at my knee. It was still cut. "Well, bandage it up and come downstairs."

"Kay, mom. Be down in a minute." She walked out. I walked over to the mirror. Something caught my eye. On the closet door knobs were the necklace and ribbon. "Was that real?" I asked myself. And I had the answer; yes. My dream wasn't a dream at all. It really happened. I got dressed, putting on the necklace and ribbon as well, and headed downstairs, knowing that someday, I would see them again.

* * *

Alright! My story is done! Lol. Hope you liked it! Please read and review! And look for the sequel, which I'll be posting soon.


End file.
